FFXIV OC Fanfiction 25: A Night at the Winter Estate
by blacklegheat
Summary: What situations will unfold as Elorianna visits Paris' home for her research?


"Page 315 already, you can do this Paris..." The Roegadyn thought to herself as she sat at her desk with her head held up by one hand and flicking through the pages of the large book in front of her with the other. A silent moment passed before a soft knock on the door drew the attention of her dry red eyes.

"Yes?" She called out permitting entry. The door opened and her husband entered before closing it behind him.

"Paris, I haven't heard from you all day. Usually you go out of your way to dote upon me every few hours or so, given this I've come to thinking that something is amiss." Gaius explained as he approached her, putting a hand on Paris' shoulder. "Is something the matter? Have you even slept at all since yesterday?"

"No, I've been too busy trying to get through these books before meeting taking Elorianna back home for another visit today and then I have to meet Leo afterwards for sword practice and then Alex asked me to see him for something afterwards." She explained, rubbing her dark-rimmed eyes before meeting with his once more. "I've had quite a busy day - well, two days now I guess, but I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Please you mustn't wear yourself out like this. It pains me to see my partner in such bad form and I would hate for you to overwork yourself. You've made such marvelous progress in your weapons training within the past few months, taking one day's break won't hurt. Please rest for a bit and I'll see to Elorianna in your stead." Gaius asked.

"I suppose you're right." Paris sighed as she placed a marker in her book and folded it back over. "But I'll take Elorianna home myself first, I had something I wanted to quickly do while I was there, then I'll come straight back to rest. You'll be here waiting for me to cuddle me to sleep, won't you darling?" She asked.

"It would still be early in the afternoon by then and I have this company to run. But I guess... it's also my duty to help nurture my partner to sleep and full health as well. Very well, I will be awaiting your return my love." Gaius answered, bending down slightly to kiss her on the forehead before taking his leave.

Faint red sparkles left a fleeting trail through the skies of Thanalan as Paris raced with the wind atop her Pegasus with Elorianna holding on firmly behind her.

"Hold on tightly for a moment!" Paris yelled back to the Elezen as her mount quickly gained altitude, rising over the mountains that towered in front of them which soon passed revealing the desert's beautiful residential district. The Pegasus began to slow down, coming to a soft descent as it landed on a pathway and continued with a steady trot towards their destination and finally coming to a halt in front of a large mansion. Although she had been there before, Elorianna still couldn't help but be amazed by it. The intricate and dazzling design based around tomes and carbuncles clearly matched the flamboyant nature of the mansion's previous owner. Passing through the lush garden on their way to the front door, the pair met with a dark-skinned Duskwight who had been awaiting there arrival.

"Master Nassau, Miss Svent, it is a pleasure to see you two again." He greeted with a bow.

"Yes Domitrien, sure. Now if you don't mind would you please gather Elorianna's belongings from Eclipse's saddle and take them to the guest chambers." Paris asked bluntly. Elorianna waved awkwardly at the greeting after Paris' uncharacteristic rudeness but he simply smiled.

"As you wish." He nodded politely before walking by them towards his duty.

"Uh Paris if you don't mind me asking what was up with that? You're usually kind to everyone here." Elorianna asked.

"Let's just say I'm not particularly fond of him." She answered with a yawn as they entered the building. "Feel free to make yourself at home, I have something I need to check up on." She said excusing herself.

"Okay, thank you." Elorianna smiled politely as the Roegadyn left towards the lower levels. She turned back towards the entrance, feeling a slight sense of guilt from before and decided to help the manservant as she went back out again. The Elezen male struggled to grab hold of the bags as the animal wriggled and whinnied in discomfort of the man. As Elorianna approached she got a better look at him, noticing the bright silver hair contrasting with his dark skin and a scar running down one of his blood red eyes with a monocle in front of the other. "Hey, did you want some help with that?" Elorianna offered.

"Oh no miss I'm quite alright, this creature just hasn't taken a liking to me yet. But I have your belongings now, you'll find them safely in your room momentarily." He smiled.

"Here at least let me carry one of them for you, I get lost in this building easily so I could use your guidance anyway." She insisted.

"If you wish, madam. Come along then, you can tell me what kind of bedding you prefer on the way and I'll have your room set up for you as soon as possible." He explained.

Meanwhile in a dimly lit room Paris stood over a closed coffer, running a hand across it gently before reaching for a latch at the back and pulling it open. She got to her knees and reach a hand inside, pulling out a cluster of aether-drained crystals. Paris opened up the bag hanging from a sash around her waist and grabbed her own crystal replacements and placed them inside the compartment before closing it again.

"Rest well, father." She muttered before leaving.

"So would you like the blue sheets or red sheets? Personally I believe the blue sheets are nicer, but Mr. Winter was always a fan of red so maybe you would prefer that?" Domitrien offered as the girl stood there flustered by the various questions he had thrown at her in the last few minutes.

"Well if Edmont liked red then I'd have to go with that." She responded.

"An excellent choice, now for the pillows..." He continued before a knock on the door interrupted him.

"I'm about to return to the company building, you'll be using the aetheryte to return, correct?" Paris asked Elorianna as she entered the room.

"That's the plan, there's no need to worry about coming back to get me. Thanks again for bringing me here Paris." She smiled.

"Any time. Don't let Domitrien bother you while I'm gone." She replied.

"I assure you my lady that I would cause no such distress to our guest." Domitrien reassured her.

"He's fine, you should get some rest okay?" Elorianna gave a nod as Paris left before turning back to the Duskwight. "I'll just use what you suggest, thank you. I think I'll be off to the library now."

"Very well then miss. Supper will be ready in a few hours and if you need anything just ring and I'll be there to assist you." He bowed as he began to prepare the room for her. Making her way down various flights of stairs to finally descend into the large basement area, Elorianna had felt as though it took at least a minute or two to reach her destination. The library was massive, with bookshelves lining every inch of the walls and scaling up high up to the tall ceiling. She stood there overwhelmed for a moment. She had been here before but the sheer number of books stored and titles to sort through was slightly daunting.

Elorianna wandered around for a bit, skimming over various titles written on the spines of the books as she went from shelf to shelf. She came to a halt then moved over a bit, grabbing a nearby step ladder from one of the nearby shelves and sliding it along the rails towards where she once stood. Ascending the ladder and reaching outwards she grabbed what looked to be a journal. Stepping down she took a look at the cover revealing it to be one of Edmont's last journals before his death. Elorianna moved towards the center of the room where several couches formed a "u" shape around a large round table. She set the book on top of it and took a seat before skimming through it.

The journal detailed some of the scholars most latest experiments as well as various hypotheses on future experiments he had planned to conduct. The latter of his mentioned experiments explained the possibility of infinite dimensions almost identical to our own but each with their own differences in events and timelines ranging from subtle to extreme.

'I believe I have found a way to peer into one of these dimensions and see for myself what differences they contain and prove that my theory is correct. The method is quite risky however, I will need my assistant to help make sure it goes off without a hitch. If something were to happen I fear it could cause severe mental damage, if I even make it out alive that is. Thankfully Domitrien has been an ever faithful assistant thus far, should I succeed then these findings should surely make history.' Elorianna read through the last passages of the journal before quickly jolting up as she felt a presence behind her.

"I apologise madam, did I frighten you? You seemed so entranced in that book I wasn't sure if you were still in this world with us." Dometien asked.

"O-oh I'm fine really, sorry. I just got a little too into it is all." She replied with an awkward smile.

"You seem to be quite the fan of the late Mr. Winter, the last time you were here I saw you reading his notes as well." The Duskwight mentioned.

"Yes he was amazing! So smart and talented and never scared to push the boundaries of discovery. He's my whole inspiration for my studies." Elorianna replied enthusiastically.

"Really... Well, don't tell anyone about this but if you wish I could give you a brief tour of his secret lab?" He offered.

"Are you serious? I don't want either of us to get into any trouble, especially if it'll cause trouble for Paris but... If it's okay then I'd love to!" She smiled.

"Excellent, then follow me." Domitrien beckoned as he moved over towards the fireplace and doused it. he reached inside and pushed in one of the stone bricks above which stirred a small rumbling sound as the wall behind the fireplace shifted to the side revealing an entry.

"Apologies, it is quite a tight fit. Make sure not to bump your head." He warned her as he bent over and leaned inwards towards the entrance. Once inside he gave out a hand for Elorianna to hold on to as he helped her inside as well. Almost as if on queue blue crystals began to illuminate along the walls as the pair entered revealing a large dimly lit room with several others branching off it. There were several desks with old faded papers and various remains of ancient Allagan technology that Edmont had once studied.

"Wow so this is where he conducted all his experiments and research?" Elorianna asked.

"Indeed, this is where Mr. Winter had spent most of his time, much to his ex-wife's discontent. Mayhap that is why she murdered him." He commented.

"Ex-wife? You mean Moira Oswell? She didn't murder him she was framed." Elorianna looked at him quizzically.

"Interesting, what makes you think this?" He asked.

"She's explained it once before, she's been given an official pardon and everything." She explained.

"This is news to me, how do you know all of this?" Domitrien asked.

"She's a part of our Free Company, apparently she joined after finding Paris." She continued.

"I see. Well you must be joyous to have a wellspring of information such as her around. Now how would you like to see Mr. Winter's research on the Mhachi civilization?" He offered as he lead her into one of the rooms. It was a large room which gave off an ominous presence with remnant designs of the mages of Mhach scattered all around, including several coffin-like objects standing upright on the walls with one in the center which seemed to glow Elorianna entered she turned quickly with a loud slam claiming her attention as the large iron gate slammed shut.

"What's going on?!" Elorianna let out is surprised.

"I had hoped to wait patiently to carry out this plan with more finesse, but with Moira alive and part of your group, this calls for a hasty measure." Domitrien replied.

"What're you talking about, what plan?" She continued in concern.

"Sir! I have the girl... Yes, I know. It is earlier than instructed but complications arose. fear not she should make great bait for the company when she is needed. Until then I can take good care of her... Reza? Very well I'll make sure to have her there by then." The Duskwight conversed over his linkshell, ignoring the girl's confusion. He looked up and quickly dodged to the side as an unaspected spell hurled past his head.

"My my, how aggressive. Just like a cornered beast to lash out. Now calm yourself, everything will go a lot smoother for you if you just comply to my commands." Domitrien smirked.

"This is bad.. Come on, Lori, just relax. Let the aether flow through you. Store it like a dam until it's ready to be released. I just have to stall for time..." She thought to herself.

"Why are you doing this?! And why is Moira so important I don't understand?" Elorianna yelled.

"Well you won't be in any position to divulge this information once we're done so I may as well sate that endless curiosity of yours. Ms. Oswell was originally meant to be my scapegoat. As you're well aware Edmont was a wealthy man and with him dead and his ex-wife imprisoned his fortune would fall to his daughter, the daughter that I would then be in charge of caring for."

"Wait so you killed Edmont and framed it on his ex-wife?" Elorianna asked with a shocked expression.

"Precisely, it was easy enough since Moira would have a clear motive, all I had to do was set the stage and alert the Brass Blades. I had planned to take care of Paris too eventually once the timing and preparations were right but she decided to run off with a band of adventurers and spent half her fortune building a bloody castle in the middle of the forest! But with the help of my new master and yourself I'll be able to take what should have been mine long ago." He explained.

"You're a monster, who is this master?!" She yelled.

"That is none of your concern, although maybe you two will meet in due time. For now, we have places to be..." He approached Elorianna before she opened her tome and unleashed a burst of aetherial energy. Although it appeared to have left the man unharmed as he continued towards her.

"Still a student I see. Perhaps if Mr. Winter were still alive he could have mentored you as he did Paris, but unfortunately for you your study time is over." Domitrien grinned as he pulled out a pair of knives from his coat.

"Don't struggle unless you want this to get messy, it would be more convenient for the both of us if you do as I say." He ordered.

"Young lady, give me that tome!" A voice shouted from across the room. Elorianna looked up and out of confusion she hurled her book across the room past her pursuer. Domitrien looked back confused at first before his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Standing above an open coffer was a tall red-headed man dressed in white who had hastily grabbed the tome that was thrown near him and began an inscription.

"No... That's impossible?" Domitrien let out in confusion. A burst of light illuminated the room as a glowing yellow Carbuncle sprang into the air. acting quickly it rolled forward and leaped up smacking the Duskwight in the face with the full force of its body and knocking him down to the floor.

"Is that... Edmont?!" Elorianna said aloud to herself.

"So you know who I am, that shortens up our introductions quite a bit." he said as he stepped down and approached the woman.

"Are you unharmed?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but that man-" Elorianna began.

"Damn it all, this is unexpected. All my planning up in smoke!" Domitrien growled. "No matter, my master with have new plans to achieve my goal, this changes nothing." He finished before quickly creating a burst of smoke. The two struggled to breath for a moment until it cleared with the Duskwight nowhere in sight.

"Domitrien, that traitor. I'll make sure he gets what he deserves. But if you'll excuse me miss, I really need to use the restroom." Edmont excused himself. After the tension had settled Elorianna formally introduced herself and they spend their time talking about what happened to Edmont, his past and about Paris and the Dragon's Scales. It was decided the next day that Elorianna would lead Edmont to the company building so that he could be reunited with his daughter once more.

"Wait out here for a moment until I give the signal." Elorianna instructed as they reached the large doors at the front of the building.

"As you wish, although I can barely contain myself so you should make this fast." He replied.

"Lori? What's this about why did you want us all to meet here?" Paris asked as the girl stepped through a small gap in the doorway before closing it. Behind the Roegadyn stood Gaius, Juria and Moira who shared her confusion.

"See for yourself. Come iiin!" She yelled. Right on cue the doors suddenly burst open with a puff of white smoke seeping in and a rainbow of glowing flashes surrounding the rim of the entrance. Golden sparkles could be seen gathering from within the center of the thick fog as a creature sprang forth and hopped inside towards the group. The yellow glowing carbuncle came rushing straight for Paris with the rim of a large hat held in it's mouth. It stopped just at her feet and climbed up with it's front paws onto her legs in an attempt to hand it to her. Taking the hat for herself, Paris' heart sprang for a moment as she recognized it instantly .

"Is this my father's hat?" She asked, looking down at the carbuncle who had wandered over to her emerald companion and began nuzzling into each other caringly.

"The one and only" Edmont announced, entering the building as the effects behind him in the doorway slowly began to fade.

"Father?! (Edmont?!)" Paris and the others said in unison, shocked by the sudden appearance. Paris rushed over to the man and forced her arms around him for a hug, almost sending him toppling backwards.

"Father I'm so glad you're alive! I never gave up on you, I always came to check on the hibernation chamber I knew one day you'd be out of that coma. I'm so glad you're here I've missed you more than you could imagine." Paris sobbed happily.

"There there, I'm happy to see you again too. If my theory is correct then your constant care is the reason I am here now. You saved my life and I will be forever grateful." He smiled as he rubbed her back softly.

"Such a dramatic appearance as always, Edmont. But I'm happy to see you're well." Moira smiled kindly.

"He said he had something planned but I never imagined it would be so... big?" Elorianna mentioned.

"He always had a habit of being a bit too over the top with things." Moira shrugged.

"Father you look so... young?" Paris commented, getting a better look at him after letting him out of her grasp.

"You didn't think your mother came up with that concoction of hers by herself did you?" He grinned.

"Mr. Winter, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Gaius Nassau, Paris' husband." He introduced himself as he extended his hand. "I've heard a lot about you and your accomplishments."

"Husband? I have a lot of catching up to do. regardless you look to me like a man of knowledge, the pleasure is mine." Edmont smiled politely as he shook his hand.

"A-and I'm her sister-in-law, Juria. It's... Nice to meet you." She said nervously.

"No need to be shy, miss. Here, take this as a memento of our introduction." He said as a green mist spread across his hand, taking form in a beautiful bouquet of flowers before handing it to the girl.

"Oh thank you, they're so beautiful!" She smiled and bowed as Moira rolled her eyes in the distance.

"I feel as though this calls for a celebration tonight. I'll have everyone present in the building to gather for a meal to meet with Mr. Winter and exchange information on recent events. Moira, would you and Alex please help with the meal preparations?" Gaius asked.

"Certainly, I'll gather the other chefs and begin planning soon." She replied.

"You're not going to poison my dinner are you, Moira?" Edmont grinned in jest as everyone stopped and turned to him with a serious expression.

"...Umm, did I perhaps say something wrong?" He said awkwardly.

"He still has a lot of facts that need explaining." Elorianna replied as the pause ended.


End file.
